From Kunoichi to Succubus
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: While flying through different realms and worlds, Lilith Aensland discovers a unconscious girl having been crushed and on the verge of death. Feeling pity for her, The Young Succubus decides to give her a second chance at life. Oneshot


"Whoa, what happened here?" A young voice looking on at what she saw before her in the forest she had went to. A mess of trees that had been sliced apart by a blade it looked like as numerous giant trees had been cut down smashing to the ground. A pair of red booted heels were seen as a person stepped onto them. "Good thing I wasn't here when this all happened." The person said looking on at the destruction before her surprised to see it.

Standing there was a young girl, looking to be around thirteen or fourteen years of age by her appearance. She had short purple hair and red eyes as she looked around. She was wearing a strange outfit, a skin tight light blue and red outfit with white trimmings on the side of her upper outfit. Dark blue bats were on the blue leggings of her outfit.

What was most strange about the girl, was that she had red bat like wings sticking out of her back and the side of her head. She wasn't a human girl, she was in fact a type of demon known from tales as a Succubus.

Her name was Lilith, Lilith Aensland of The Makai Realm to be exact. The young Succubus looked on as she had traversed the realms in search of something to do as she had grown bored with playing at home and wanted to find something to do. She was essentially, a portion of power that was meant to go to the daughter of Belial Aensland, Morrigan as Lilith had been unknowingly created when her power had been split as a child. The power taking shape and form thus bringing Lilith to life. The two had encountered one another and Morrigan had won but seeing she was family to her, had drained only a portion of the power from her thus letting Lilith live and have her own life with her.

Unlike her other half who she considered a Sister to her, Lilith was much younger in appearance in her body's figure as well as a bit naïve at times believing things she was told. She was currently learning under Morrigan the ways of seduction that Succubi have and possess. Their special powers they had that could make any man or woman fall prey to their charms. Despite her young form she could be rather dangerous as she knew spells and powers similar to what Morrigan possessed

Lilith stood on top of the giant tree she was on and flapping her batwings floated upwards looking around wondering what had happened here and who had done it. "I wonder if there was a battle of some sorts between other Darkstalkers or demons?" She asked quizzically looking around.

She flew the place around looking on wondering what had gone on here when her ears detected a sound. She whipped around as she heard it. "Hmm? Someone there?" She said to herself as she detected it. Using her senses she felt around and sniffed and detected a source. Someone was nearby the way it sounded. She flapped her wings and flew around and she felt the source getting stronger the closer she got as well as more destruction as well she saw. She soon came to the source of it surprising her at what she was seeing before her just now.

A young girl laid on the grass on the ground unconscious. Buried underneath trees that had been cut down and on top of her. She had long red hair that went down her back and was sprawled out on the ground. She laid there on the ground not moving and only slightly breathing.

Lilith gently floated down and landed beside her looking on at the unconscious figure

Lilith looked on at her and reaching down to her neck felt a faint pulse, still alive but she barely was. She was badly injured she could tell just by looking at her with the way her face was contorted in severe pain from the position she was in being weighed and crushed by the massive logs pinned on her.

Lilith looked on at the strange human girl wondering how this happened to her. The Succubus looking on at her and she suddenly let out a soft cry of pain her head shaking a bit. Lilith reached down grasping the log that was on top of her.

Lilith lifted it up with surprising strength that her figure possessed and removed the log from her lower body half. She looked on and a grim look appeared as she saw the extent of the girls' injuries.

Her lower body and legs had been crushed and badly damaged from the force of it on her. She would likely die from the injuries and internal bleeding soon. Even if she somehow survived she'd likely be a cripple due to it. Sadness found its way into Lilith's heart at the thought of someone so young suffering a bitter fate as she was a gentle being despite being a demon.

It didn't seem fair to her that she was in such a state and part of her wanted to help her out with what had happened to her. She knew some magic spells that could restore wounds as the healing factor she and Morrigan possessed but it wouldn't help the girl with her injuries and she doubted she could take her far without her dying of her wounds and injuries even with magical teleporting.

Lilith looked on at her as it seemed there was nothing she could do…unless. "Morrigan told me I was to only use it when I've fully matured as a Succubus and on someone I want to bind with under my power." She said to herself looking on at her. "But I don't see any other choice." Lilith said looking on at her and knew she was a Virgin. She had to be for this to work.

Leaning down, she kissed her on the lips, not sexually or passionately but as a means for it to work as it required that as she had seen Morrigan do it to a female from another realm once. She got to see into the girl's mind and read it so she knew just who it was she was attempting to save just now.

She found out that her name was Tayuya, a young orphan girl from here who was a Kunoichi. Lilith saw her life as a child and then growing up going from a happy girl to a bitter ninja. She saw that she worked for a sinister man who had brought her in when she was young, who had sent her with others on a task to bring someone to him. They had retrieved the boy and were taking him when they fought against others. She had fought against someone who could control shadows and was holding her own against him and appeared she might defeat and kill him when a blonde female had appeared and summoning a weasel wielding a scythe, had sliced through the forest trampling her underneath them and crushing her body.

Lilith pulled away as she looked on at Tayuya having explored her memories. She had saw that she had done some things to others, but realized that the only reason that she did was because of what had happened in her past with losing her parents and being found by that twisted man who was more like a monster than most Darkstalkers were. Maybe, maybe this was a second chance that she needed to have so she could have a much better life than the one she had been forced to live.

She kissed her again gently and Lilith's body began to glow faintly a purple color and shortly afterwards so did Tayuya's as well started to glow as well. The two beings bodies glowed from what was transpiring. If anyone had been nearby they would've spotted the glow and investigated what was going on but no one was.

Lilith pulled away after a minute and saw the bruises and welts on her body disappear and fade away as her body was regenerating and healing with what had happened to her. She nodded her head and relaxed a little as she saw that it had worked on her as her DNA was being changed right now as Lilith had used a ritual to transform her human body. The girls' face became peaceful as pain left it and her breathing came more steady and easily as her body was healing right now

Grey bat wings sprouted out of her back and then out of the side of her head. Her mouth slightly opened and closed and when reopening a pair of fangs were shown in her teeth as she was being transformed as her body was changing. Their eyes flinched a bit before opening revealing brown orbs.

Tayuya woke up, she felt strange all of a sudden. She couldn't remember what had happened as she couldn't recall anything. Her body felt different now, she remembered being crushed and the searing and brutal pain in her body knocking her out but it seemed to have disappeared. Her body felt strange, she felt unknown power dwelling inside of her that didn't feel human.

She didn't have any recollection of why she had been in such a state and looking up was surprised to see a strange girl with bat wings looking down at her concern in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Tayuya asked confused and the girl leaned down and patted her cheek gently. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Lilith told her with a warm smile looking on at the new Succubus as Tayuya had been turned into one of her kind with what Lilith had done to save her.

Tayuya sat up and noticed what had happened to her body which astonished her but didn't say anything as she stared at the friendly figure before her.

Later on, Morrigan Aensland casually sipped wine from a Chalice. The Queen of The Makai Real seated on her throne in The Aensland Castle. The Succubus slouched on her throne done for the day as she stirred the contents of the glass with a finger. A part of her wondering who of her servants and harem members she should have a private dinner with just the two of them tonight followed up by dessert of course. As she pondered it over she felt a magical presence "Hmmm, I sense succubi magic, Lilith must be back from where she had gone off to earlier." She mused as she finished the contents of it. "I wonder if she's finally starting to get the hang of using her feminine charms and wiles like I've been teaching her." She said with a small grin.

She looked on and saw Lilith reappear from the portal, but she wasn't alone as with her was a young red headed girl as well. Morrigan noticed that she had bat like wings sticking out of her that only Succubus possessed.

"Well," The Lime Haired woman said a bit of surprise in her tone at what she was seeing. "Who is this Lilith?" She asked curiously.

"This is Tayuya Morrigan, I've found her and decided to help her." Lilith said putting her hands on the transformed Tayuya's shoulders as she floated above her.

"And so you turned her into one of our kind?" Morrigan asked her gazing at her purple haired sibling.

Lilith sweat dropped a bit. "I didn't know what use to do. She was really hurt when I discovered her and was going to die and since she was a Virgin I figured that was the only thing I could do to save her."

"It's alright Lilith, I'm not mad and I know your good heart urged you to do it. But consult and inform me the next time you plan on turning someone into a Succubus so I know ahead." Morrigan said waving her worries away and turned her green eyes over to the girl.

Morrigan got up and walked over to Tayuya who backed away a bit and Morrigan smirked in amusement. "Don't worry child, I won't hurt you." She said reassuringly to her. Looking on at her she studied her. She was young, still just a child, but there was potential in her Morrigan could see in the redhead. Morrigan allowed a smile to form on her face. "She'll fit in just fine, I can tell she'd be quite a vixen capable of seducing anyone once she matures a bit and develops some more along with you."

Tayuya shifted a bit as she looked on at the two Succubi.

"Tayuya Aensland, that shall be your family name from now on." Morrigan decided then and there. "You shall be a part of our house from this day forth and Lilith and My younger Sister." She informed her announcing her as part of the ruling house.

Lilith hugged Tayuya who blushed embarrassed at being hugged suddenly. "Welcome to the family Tayuya!" Lilith said with a smile wrapping her arms around her embracing her warmly in it.

Tayuya looked on and smiled before hugging her back as she started her new life in The Makai Realm.


End file.
